Zach Bogosian
| birth_place = Massena, New York | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | career_start = 2008 }} Zach Bogosian (born Zachary M. Bogosian on July 15, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Early Playing Career Zach joined the Massena Minor Hockey Association when he was 3 years old, staying in the program until he was 14 years old, when he left for Cushing Academy. He first began to play defense at the Squirt level (under-10); though he was smaller than most of his peers, he was a good skater. He alternated between forward and defense throughout minor hockey. When Zach began attending Cushing Academy, he was a forward the first year before switching to a defender full-time. After leaving the school and moving to Canada with two years of high school to complete, he took courses on the internet. Junior In 2004, Zach entered high school at Cushing Academy, a prep school in Massachusetts. The assistant coach of the school's hockey team was Ray Bourque (a former NHL defenseman who was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame). His teammates at Cushing included his older brother, Aaron, and Bourque's son, Ryan. While at Cushing, he was used mostly as a fifth or sixth defenseman and played few minutes as a result. After his second year at the school, Zach was selected 19th overall in the 2006 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) Priority Draft by the Peterborough Petes Bogosian's decision to play in the OHL rather than go to the NCAA differed from most of his teammates, including his brother. As his father and uncle had also played college football in the NCAA, it was expected that Zach would follow them in going to university. He cited watching Ottawa 67's games at age nine as a major influence in deciding to play in Canada. Zach began playing for the Petes in the 2006–07 season. He played 67 games for the team and finished with 7 goals and 26 assists for 33 points which was second on the team in points for both rookies and defensemen. In recognition of his season, Zach was named to the OHL's Second All-Rookie Team, as one of the top four rookie defensemen in the league. The next season, Zach appeared in 60 games for the Petes. He led his team in scoring with 61 points (11 goals, 50 assists), the only defenseman in the league do so; the 50 assists he scored were second in the league among defensemen. The Petes reached the playoffs after missing the previous year, and Bogosian added another three assists in five games. During the season, Zach participated in both the OHL All-Star Classic and the CHL Top Prospects Game, an all-star game of prospects from the three leagues in the Canadian Hockey League (Western Hockey League, Quebec Major Junior Hockey League and OHL). At the conclusion of the season, he was named one of the five draft-eligible finalists for the Red Tilson Trophy as most outstanding player in the OHL and was also named to the OHL First All-Star Team as one of the two best defensemen in the league. Prior to the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, Zach was ranked by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau as the second best North American skater for the draft and the third ranked prospect out of the OHL. He was drafted third overall by the Atlanta Thrashers behind Steven Stamkos and Drew Doughty. Zach was noted by his coach in Peterborough, Vince Malette, to be a "very physical defenseman who is a complete player" and defensively solid who could skate well with the puck and not lose speed. The Thrashers general manager Don Waddell liked the physical aspect that Zach brought to a game, as well as his ability to help score goals while at the same time stop other teams' top players. He had been noted prior for the draft for his dedication to training, as he drove more than 90 minutes to Ottawa to get a better work out. Professional In July 2008, Zach attended the Thrashers prospect development camp. The youngest player of the 32 at the camp, he stood out as one of the best players there and effectively assured himself a roster spot on the team. On September 4, 2008, Zach signed a three-year, entry-level contract worth $2.625 million with the Thrashers. He was named to the team's opening day lineup and made his NHL debut in the first game of the season on October 10 against the Washington Capitals. He became the youngest person to play for the Thrashers that night at 18 years and 87 days, surpassing Ilya Kovalchuk (18 years, 172 days). Twenty-four seconds into his first shift, Bogosian was called for a holding penalty, while later in the contest, he had a fight with Capitals enforcer Donald Brashear. Eight games into the season, however, on October 28th, Zach broke his left leg in a game against the Philadelphia Flyers. Prior to rejoining the Thrashers, he was sent to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Chicago Wolves for conditioning. After playing five games with the Wolves, including scoring his first professional goal on January 3, 2009, against the Rockford IceHogs, Zach rejoined the Thrashers for the remainder of the season. He scored his first NHL goal and recorded his first assist in his twelfth game on January 17, 2009, against Pekka Rinne of the Nashville Predators. Bogosian finished his first professional season with 19 points in 47 NHL games and 1 goal in 5 AHL games as the Thrashers finished out of the playoffs. Throughout the 2009–10 season, Zach was bothered by an injury. During a game against the Ottawa Senators on October 31, 2009, He fell behind his team's net; with his left hand lying on the net's iron frame along the ice, another player fell on top of him. The impact broke his left thumb and injured his wrist. Even though he did not miss any time from the injury, it had an effect on Zach's offensive play; he was perceived to be more hesitant with the puck, choosing to pass it more often than shooting. In the first 17 games of the season, he had scored 8 goals, then went 29 contests without scoring. In the final 64 games, he only scored 2 goals. After he recovered, Zach admitted he did not play at his full capacity, but had decided not to disclose the injury to the team until the season finished in April 2010. Regardless of his injury, he only missed one game throughout the season, a game on March 14 against the Phoenix Coyotes. Even with these setbacks, Zach set career highs for games played (81), goals (10), assists (13) and points (23). The 10 goals he scored tied a team record for most by a defenseman in a season, first set by Yannick Tremblay in 1999–2000, the Thrashers' inaugural year. Zach also set a team record with 196 hits. After the Atlanta Thrashers were sold to True North Sports & Entertainment and were relocated to Winnipeg, he agreed to terms on a new two-year, $5 million contract with the Winnipeg Jets on September 14, 2011. During the 2014–15 season, his seventh with the Thrashers/Jets franchise, Zach was traded alongside Evander Kane and the rights to Jason Kasdorf to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for Tyler Myers, Drew Stafford, two prospects and a conditional first-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Zach made his international debut with the American national team at the 2009 IIHF World Championship in Switzerland. He appeared in all nine games for the team and recorded one assist, in a game against France, as the Americans finished fourth overall. During the 2009–10 season, he was mentioned as a candidate to join the American team at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, but a wrist and thumb injury led to a decrease in performance and he was ultimately not selected. Zach was invited to join the American team at the 2010 IIHF World Championship, but declined in order to heal his injuries. Accolades Personal Life Zach was born to Ike and Vicky Bogosian in Massena, New York, a town of 13,000 adjacent to the Saint Lawrence River. He is the first NHL player of Armenian descent; his great-grandfather, Stephen Bogosian, left Western Armenia in 1923 at the age of 16 as a result of the Armenian Genocide. At the age of 2½, he first began skating. Zach has two older brothers, Ike Jr. and Aaron. Aaron is also a professional ice hockey player who attended St. Lawrence University where he played four seasons with the Saints. Aaron currently plays in the American Hockey League with the Springfield Falcons. Ike was an athlete when he was younger, playing college football with Syracuse University from 1979 to 1981. Zach is married to Boston Breakers and former United States women's national under-23 soccer team midfielder Bianca D'Agostino. Category:1990 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Chicago Wolves players